gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Mills
Duncan Mills (Japanese: 鎌田吾作 Hepburn: Kamata Gosaku) is a Belgian former gay pornographic film actor. He was born on April 15, 1974 in Belgium, Western Europe. Names Kamata comes from Billy's soramimi 'Mr. Kamata!?' from "Come on, son!" from the film, Workout: The Director's Cut. Gosaku comes from Billy's soramimi 'Such as saying about Gosaku and work.' from "I thought you had to go back to work." from the film, Workout: The Director's Cut. His nickname led to another nickname "539", from "go" (5), "san" (3) and "ku" (9). In Japanese, Duncan Mills' name is transcribed as Dankan Mirusu (ダンカン・ミルス). History Duncan Mills was active in the porn industry from the years 1992, until his retirement in 2007. Little information on Duncan Mills is available to the public. But, he has starred in about 84 titles. His most notable roles were in the films, The Pharaoh's Curse, Foot Soldiers, Guarding The Jewels, House of Detention, and, most popularly in recent times, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. He had sex and performed sex acts, exclusively with other gay men in the films. He has only appeared in 2 bisexual films, however. He had performed with Nick Steel, Billy Herrington, Danny Lee, Anthony Capriati, Steve Cassidy, Peter Wilder, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Erik Michaels, and Van Darkholme. Role in Gachimuchi Due to his line "How do you like that?" being misheard in Japanese as "kani ni naritai" (蟹になりたい, "I want to be a crab"), fans depicted him as either aspiring to be a crab, or being a crab himself. Befitting for his crablike desires, his primary technique is the Crabman Scissors, a pinch to the crotch used defensively to escape holds or offensively to maintain the advantage. Duncan is notably weaker than a fair amount of other wrestlers, and often chooses to fantasize about his opponents than to act upon his desires. However, when forced to fight, he is capable of fighting against Billy, albeit relying heavily on Crabman Scissors to avoid his more devastating attacks. Japanese users on Nico Nico Douga have also noted his undergarment from the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, resembles that of a diaper. He appears to usually be paired up with Billy or Peter. For Peter, he is the victim of Peter's foot licking. The Mirror: Manifest Fantasies 4 In The Mirror: Manifest Fantasies 4, Duncan Mills paints a painting in 19th century France, but Mason Flynt is a model that magically fades in the scene and has sex with Duncan Mills. This predictably makes Duncan's painting more colorful. Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, Duncan Mills fantasizes about Billy Herrington, Danny Lee, and Anthony Capriati. In the dream sequence with Danny Lee, Duncan body worships and touches a naked Danny Lee while also naked himself. Danny does not react to the touching. He is later found to spectate the famous fight between Aniki and Kazuya. Aniki catches Kamata and forces him to wrestle in the gay palace. Ultimately, he is defeated after failing to properly engage Aniki for a long time and gets put into a sleeper hold. Aniki later becomes one with Duncan after putting on a condom. Foot Soldiers In Foot Soldiers, Duncan Mills climbs up a mountain with Peter Wilder. As they both undress and fondle each other's feet, Peter decides to lick Duncan Mills' feet. House of Detention In House of Detention, Duncan Mills appears along with Erik Michaels in the first scene of the film. He gets tortured by Van Darkholme, the Dungeon Master. He is known for making noises. Duncan takes part in jacking off onto Van in the final scene, along with Erik Michaels, Jirka Kalvoda, and Jarda Kolar. Guarding The Jewels In Guarding The Jewels, Duncan Miller can be seen armed with a handgun. He aims the handgun at a robber. With the robber at his mercy, Duncan Miller then decides to force the man to perform fellatio on him. The robber manages to take Duncan Miller's handgun while Duncan Miller decided to swap with the robber. The robber then has anal sex with Duncan Miller. Prison of Pain In Prison of Pain, Duncan Mills is introduced in a loser gets fucked wrestling match hosted by Michael Brandon. Centaur (Wrestling Series) The centaur (ケンタウロス (レスリングシリーズ) Kentaurosu (Resuringu Shirīzu)) is a sex position exclusive to Duncan Mills and Billy Herrington. When Duncan gets safely plowed by Billy, the cameraman changes the view of the anal sex position where Duncan is in the foreground while a flexing Billy is in the background. The sex position comes from the same film where Duncan and Billy wrestle in, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Quotes Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 Registering scene * "No way!" (井上 - Inoue) 'Billy Herrington vs. Duncan Mills' Introduction * "Nothing!" * "I was just going to work!" * "No, n-no, n-no, listen. Listen, listen. No, no, no. I was just going to work. Okay? I-" Round 1 * "What the fuck are you doing?" * "Nah, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" * "Come on!" * "How do you like that, man?" * "How do you like that? How do you like that, huh?" * "Shut the fuck up!" House of Detention 'L E A T H E R' * "MMMM!" * "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!~♪" Guarding The Jewels * "Hold it right there!" * "Set the bag down." * "Come suck my dick." Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Duncan Mills is the very first man for Billy Herrington to have had safe sex with while on-screen. * There is a theory involving Duncan Mills that talks about his "work falling over to the dark side" (ダークサイドに堕ちた吾作 Dākusaido ni ochita waretsuku). The theory argues that there was no reason for him to become a crab; the theory evolved when Duncan Mills was found to have worked with Van Darkholme in House of Detention, fitting the theory's main theme; and that The Moat Monster from Knaked Knights could be Duncan Mills, betraying his aspirations to be a crab. Gallery Duncan Mills Guarding The Jewels 2.png|In Guarding The Jewels. DuncanMills Workout.jpg|In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Duncan Mills Foot Soldiers.png|In Foot Soldiers. Duncan Mills House of Detention.png|In House of Detention. Duncan Mills The Pharaoh's Curse.png|In The Pharaoh's Curse. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Kamata Gosaku theory article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) * Centaur (Wrestling Series) article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series